1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifier, and more particularly, to a UHF active antenna amplifier for a digital video broadcast (DVB) receiver and related DVB devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the quality of a wireless TV broadcasts has been improved dramatically due to the rapid development of digital TVs. Accordingly, channels adopted by the wireless TV broadcasts have been promoted from a conventional very high frequency (VHF) channel to a popular ultra high frequency (UHF) channel.
In a wireless TV broadcast system, wireless signals received by a passive antenna are transferred, without any processing, to a digital video broadcast (DVB) receiver via a cable. The length of the cable greatly affects the quality of the wireless signals received by the DVB receiver—the longer the cable is, the more noise-vulnerable the wireless signals transferred over the cable become, and therefore have a very poor signal-to-noise ratio (SNR).